Pipes and vessels are used to convey fluids. Fluids are substances having a continuous phase that tends to flow and to conform to the outline of its container under the application of stress. A fluid can be a liquid, such as water and oil, or gas.
Pipes may be subjected to internal pressure due to fluids flowing inside the pipe. Pressure is an example of stress, and acts inward, toward the surface, and perpendicular to the surface. Pressure can be stated as the force required to stop a fluid from expanding, and is calculated as force per unit area. Internal pressure inside the pipe may also give rise to axial stresses on the pipe wall. A pressure sensor or transducer is used to measure the pressure of fluids. A transducer can generate a signal, for example, an electrical signal, as a function of the pressure imposed. Pressure transducers are used in a number of industries and for monitoring and controlling a variety of industrial, commercial and residential applications.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring the internal pressure of a pipe. In particular, the present invention relates to apparatus for measuring the internal pressure of a pipe in a non-invasive manner.